This invention relates to a suspension package that suspends a product within a container.
A variety of suspension packages have been proposed in the past, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,459, 5,056,665, 5,226,542, and 5,579,917, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Other suspension packages of the prior art are described for example in Ridgeway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,065.
In spite of this previous work, a need presently exists for an improved suspension package that is simpler and less expensive than the prior art packages described above.